Summer Nights
by AlluringEyes
Summary: Cinderella escaped to her little corner,Belle to the library,and Ariel to her treasure trove of whozits and whatzits galore.But for our exceptional Snow White,there was only one place she found serenity:the forest.But once finding her Huntsman and feeling his love,she realized that summer nights in the enchanted woods always bring the best surprises and the most amazing moments.
1. Chapter 1

Hola SWATH fans! Sorry for my extended hiatus, but I was thrown back into the busy life of college! I did say that I would be putting up a sequel to my other stories, expanding on Snow and Eric as parents ,and here it is ! Thank you SO much for the great support and favorites and comments, that make my face hurt with smiles:) This story is a tribute to all of you, and although it doesn't immediantely begin with their parenthood, it will gradually get warmer with the theme of summer nights. Please let me know your thoughts but pushing that lovely review button! So enough with my jibber-jabber, read on!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY MADE UP CHARACTERS AND IMAGINATION

* * *

"Snow! For crying out loud, will you slow down? If I bring you back with scraps on your body, I'll never hear the end of it." The huntsman called after the high-spirited dark haired beauty, who was acres ahead of him, skipped and twirled around sparkling trees happily, paying no mind to his complaints. Although she was now an inhabitant of the palace walls, she missed and wished to be a creature of the woods. Ever since it had regained its mystique and magical beauty, she longed to constantly be among the fairies that once led her to the blessing White Harp, the butterflies that happily danced in the air, the blue-breasted canaries that sang in harmony, and the sun and moon that kissed her pale skin. However, one of the perks of being the queen was not having the ability to wonder freely on her own person; the enchanted forest just wasn't the same with 6 guards behind her. She wished to spend her time there like it was so many months before, when it was only her, her dwarves, and her beloved huntsman- free to their own devices. But alone time was something of a distant memory, especially when it came to alone time with Eric. He, who had wished to skip all the tedious and (to him) unnecessary rules of appropriate royal courtship and a grand white wedding, was not pleased to appease to the demands of the royal court. She, on the other hand, was pleased to be officially courted, as that was how she was raised to be treated by a man, but was still distressed about the lack of privacy to spend time with Eric by herself before the wedding. How were they to talk about important personal matters and share romantic moments if there was always a pair of unwanted eyes watching them? This is exactly the conclusion that led her to sneak into the huntsman's bed chambers (much more modest than hers, as he refused to live in luxury) at a quarter to 11, and convinced him to take a midnight walk in the cool summer warmth, which is exactly where they were now.

"I would think that as a man of the woods you would have more stamina to keep up." She teased as she turned her head back to smirk at him, a few dark hairs flying in her face.

"You know nothing yet about my stamina milady." He said emphasizing "milady" in a mocking manner at her royal title. Snow blushed at his comment, as Eric had to smirk at her innocence.

"I don't think you are to speak to a Queen like that huntsman." She said and stopped to lean her back against a tree, a coating of fluorescent butterflies on the tree scattering around her. Eric caught up and smiled at her, taking her by the waist and strongly pulled her against his rock hard chest, catching her in a safe embrace; her dainty hands rested on his chiseled forearms.

"But in," He thought for a second, "about 16 hours, you're not going to be my Queen, but my wife. And a wife is supposed to know all about her husband's stamina." He said with coarse humor in his Scottish voice, as he buried his face into her neck, laying a few kisses on her warm skin. Snow giggled quietly, as his haired face tickled her, along with his lips. She playfully pushed him away, with innocent flirtation in her eyes. She knew their behavior was forbidden (a strict "look but don't touch" policy) and certainly not proper for a Queen, but she couldn't help but love and excite at the huntsman advances and touches.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said slowly beginning to make her way again as the huntsman caught her by her hand and gently tugged her to his side, wrapping his arm that held their entwined fingers around her waist.

"16 hours." She repeated. "It seems so far away."

"Try telling that to the hundreds of people who have been losing sleep and hair over this wedding. To them it doesn't seem like enough time." She abruptly moved out of his embrace and tossed her hands in the air in frustration.

"But I want to get married now!" She exclaimed. "All this wedding hysteria, guests I don't know, so much money being spent on this day, and a dress I can barely breathe in, it's ridiculous! I thought it's what I wanted, but now all I wish is to go to a justice of the peace and be done with it." She said disappointedly.

"Where was this attitude when I offered that suggestion 7 months ago?" Eric asked. Snow groaned and stepped toward him to lay her head on his chest.

"I just want to be your wife." She said in a small whimper that made Eric smirk as his heart grew a little bigger. He smoothed down her hair with his hand in comfort.

"Well then why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?" she asked, her voice coming out as a mumble from his chest.

"Get married. Now." She lifted her head and look at him in confusion.

"Are you serious?"

"When have I ever not been straight with you?" He said. Although it was a rhetorical question, she knew from the look in his truthful blue eyes that he was serious.

"But we need a minister and witnesses and-" She began to list but he stopped her mid-sentence.

"We don't need any of those things. We need you," he poked her chest, "me," he pointed to himself, "and…" He stopped and looked around, until he ripped off to bare vines from a tree and twisted and tied each into a circle. He presented them to Snow. "Rings." Snow laughed at his make shift bands.

"Wait a second." She said and walked over to a patch of daisies, and took one out of the ground and put it behind her ear. She walked back over to Eric and smiled.

"Every bride needs her accessories." She said and Eric took her by both her hands and held them close to his heart.

"My gorgeous and stubborn Snow White," He began as he looked intensely and lovingly into her sea green orbs, "You know I'm more of a man of action than words, but in this case, I got a lot to say about why I love you. You came to me as an unexpected gift, when all I wanted was for my life to go back to the way it was. It wasn't a great life, but it was a life I shared with my first wife Sarah." Snow White nodded in remembrance of the first woman who held Eric's love. "A life that I loved living with her, but a life that pales in comparison to the life and love I found in you." Snow felt her eyes prickle with tears. "I've grown to be a very selfish man you see. Ever since the Queen sent me to bring her your heart, I've been determined to keep it for myself." He chuckled. "I vow to always argue with you," He kissed her thumb knuckle, "to support your crazy whims," He kissed her index finger knuckle, "to never lie to you," He kissed her next knuckle, "to always protect you from harm," He kissed her ring finger knuckle, "and to love and honor you, until I take my last breath." He kissed her last knuckle. Now the tears were trickling down her cheeks, and Eric lifted a hand to wipe them away. "That I solemnly swear." He spoke softly, and slipped the informal ring onto her finger.

"My dear noble Eric," Snow started, now it being her turn to look intensely into his eyes. "I was a girl afraid of the world around me, a prisoner of my own beauty, when all I felt was ugly. Worthless. But I never truly escaped my captivity until you treated me as your equal." She had to laugh to herself. "When you ripped my dress and told me to defend myself. You treated me as you would anyone else without reservation for me as a woman, or a princess. And just as you love, protect, and honor me without reservation, so will I love, protect, honor, and cherish you without reservation. To comfort you when you're sad, rejoice when you are happy, and ground you as I know you would ground me when your head gets too big." She smiled as he smiled back, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Shall we never lie, steal or cheat one another. But if we must lie, may we lie with each other all the nights of our lives," She stroked his cheek with her smooth palm endearingly, "If we must steal, may we steal away each other's sorrows. And if we must cheat, may we cheat death and be with each other always." She cried, as she slipped the twisted vine onto his finger.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife." Eric proclaimed and dipped her down and kissed her passionately. When they parted, Eric still had her dipped in his arms and his lips only inches from hers. He smirked.

"Now this is what I call a wedding."

* * *

Chapter one is finito!Gosh men like Eric are easy to write, why isn't it as simple for them to truly exist? :( Anyways, Like? Dislike? Want more? Let me know! the review button is there for you! chapter 2 will be on its way!

So long, farewell, alveterzane, goodbye! (till later :)

-Allure xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the fabulous feedback! I'm so glad you all liked it, it made me want to update even more! To answer LenaLove95's question, I did make up the vows, but Snow White's were a revised version of these really sweet vows in the movie Leap Year:) So please read on and see the second installment of Summer Nights!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION AND THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR FROM IT.

* * *

"It's stupid you're going to laugh." Snow said burying her face into her pillow, trying to hide her bashfulness. Eric laughed as he reached his free hand that was not behind his head and caressed her cheek with his index finger.

"I won't I promise." He tried to coax her as she turned her face so that only one eye and a corner of her mouth showed, as she tried to see if she should trust his statement or not. To most people, being awake at three in the morning was abnormal and absurd, but to the young Queen and rugged huntsman, now Captain of the Guard, it was a recently normal time to be awake. Lately, the dusk haired lovely was having difficulty sleeping. Although her nightmares from her days as a captive and the Queen's gaze had long been chased away, she was experiencing a new type of insomnia-one whose cause was undetermined. She'd be up all night, and want to sleep all day, and awake was her huntsman with her every night. And although sleep was missed, they talked for hours and learned things about one another that could only be discussed at night. Which leads to their current position, as they lay side by side; Eric bare-chested and relaxed, and Snow bashful and coming undone. She gave a questioning look and he tried his best to look innocent. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. When I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me stories about the mermaids who live in the sea. She told me the ancient story that once a mermaid swam to a village to listen to a chorister named Matthew singing. The two of them fell in love and the young man went to be with the mermaid in her home in the sea. They say that during summer nights, one can hear the two singing together." She smiled at the fond memory of her mother telling her stories at bedtime. "Ever since then I've always thought it would magical to live in the water as well. To be a creature of the sea." Eric's face struggled not to turn upwards in a smirk but he couldn't help it. Snow White gasped and slapped her hand over his mouth in annoyance.

"You promised!" She said and he kissed her palm that covered his smile.

"I'm not laughing." He countered catching her wrist as she tried to pull away kissing it. "It's just that those stories are so full of malarkey." Snow White huffed and angrily turned her back to him.

"Oh come now don't be like that, I was only joking." He tried to take the foot out of his mouth and attempted to turn her back to him. She jerked her shoulder back, shaking of his hand.

"Those were stories my mother told me. It's cruel to call them false." She said a tear prickling her eye. Eric felt a pang of guilt.

"Snow." He said softly trying to get her to turn toward him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken harshly of your mother's stories, it was wrong."

"Well I've learned my lesson not to tell you anything private again." She said coldly, a tone uncommon in her voice. Eric flopped back on his side of the bed in aggravation. One part of his mind bellowed, "Well screw her if she can't take a joke." The other half knew better. He wasn't the same abrasive, apathetic, and hot tempered man he used to be- okay, well sometimes. But he knew that he had to make it up to her; an apology would not suffice.

* * *

A few nights later, Snow found herself blindfolded and reluctantly following the huntsman that hurt her feelings nights prior.

"Eric, we've been traveling for almost an hour, are we almost to this surprise?" She asked impatiently as the held the sides of the same boat they were riding on rocked from side to side.

"Hold your britches, we're almost there. When did you get so impatient?" He joked as he rowed to their desired spot.

"I'm not impatient," Snow protested, "I just feel that all this is unnecessary. I told you that I forgave you days ago. You're the one being difficult." Eric smirked at her contradictory comment.

"Whatever you say queenie." He quipped. "Although it completely 'unnecessary', you can take off the blindfold." Snow obeyed and took in a sharp breath at the sight before her. In the middle of the serene and still ocean was something that she had to blink twice to believe. On a large thick wooden board sat their bed, shining magically lit by the moonlight, fireflies, and several candles that circled the bed.

"Eric! Oh my…" She trailed off not being able to form words as she covered her mouth in shock.

"I assume you like it?" Eric asked slyly, knowing very well what she thought.

"Like it? I can't even believe it!" She exclaimed and the boat stopped as Eric tied the boat to the board. He climbed out and outstretched a hand to help her on.

"Be careful, can't have you drenched, there's no getting back till morning." He said as he gently pulled her on.

"Until morning?" She questioned. "You mean we're sleeping out here?" She pointed to the entire setup.

"Do you see another place to sleep?" He joked as he face broke out into a huge smile.

"But why do this?" She asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to live in the sea like a mermaid, so I figured you wouldn't mind sleeping on it." Snow suddenly flung her arms around Eric, making the plank shake a bit.

"Woo now! I like the affection, but let's try to stay afloat huh?" He said as still held on to him, her feet dangling over his as he lifted her by her waist. She kissed him.

"Thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Don't make me blush." He said as she kissed him again and they settled into the bed lying on the sea. And for the first time in months, lolling in the middle of the ocean the magical forest sounds making a sweet lullaby, Snow White slumbered all through the night. While she slept, her huntsman was awakened by the sweet mesmerizing voice of a woman and the company of a man in harmony. He lifted his head to see where it was coming from and saw a woman in the dark distance swimming in the moonlight. He thought it might be Snow, but realized she was still snuggled in his arms. It wasn't until he saw her continue to sing and back stroke, that he saw what looked like a fish tail flap and splash the water. He was stunned speechless, and thought he might be dreaming.

"This is mad." He told himself. "You're dreaming Eric, not losing your damned mind." He said to himself to keep his sanity. But it was when the song began again, he knew he couldn't be dreaming.

_We will swim then, me and me, when the moon remakes the sapphire blue sea, like a glass globe at a medium's inquiry;_

_We will swim through swaying glades of green and purple, in a dancing circle of spirits lithe from forest ecstasies._

Eric looked out again, and there she was. Now closer to their spot on the sea, he could see her wet and glistening skin, long hair that strategically covered her chest, and a shimmering-almost unbelievable-scaled tail that flirtatiously made ripples in the water. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, still is curious disbelief. She was looking right back at him, her face glossy from water. They had shared one long look before she waved a watery hand at him and he numbly waved back at her. Her attention was suddenly torn from him, and he followed her gaze to a man who was farther in the distance. She looked back at Eric and smiled, until she dove back into the water, an enchanted memory, as he saw one last glance of them swimming away. Eric laid his head back down on his pillow and sighed in awe. He looked to see Snow was still fast asleep.

"Should I tell her?" He thought to himself. "No." He said to himself, deciding 1) He didn't want to see her 'I told you so' face, even if she was too nice to say it. And 2), he figured this should stay a secret between him, the mermaids, and the forest. Besides, what always happens on summer nights, should stay kept on summer nights. So Eric laid his head back, and joined Snow in her slumber, falling asleep to the memory of the siren's song.

* * *

There you have it! I love the mythology of mermaids, so they had to appear somewhere:) The siren song is actually taken from "The Love Song of the Mermaid" by Amy Taylor if you want to read more, and the actually myth about the mermaid and her lover is an acutal story! Just a little history for ya:) That REVIEW button awaits you, and I am excited to give you chapter 3 in the week to come! Enjoy life until then!(I know it will be hard ;)

Allure xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hi great people! Did I say I love your comments? Well I'm saying it now, I LOVE them! Thank you so much, and it makes me so happy to update:) BTW, there was some inquiry about if this goes in chronological order. I intended it to move chronoloigically, one event happens after the other. So this chapter is after chapter 2, and chapter 2 was directly after chapter 1, and so on. Probably months or years are between them, but they do go in order:) This chapter was suppose to be split up in two, but if they were each one they'd be too short! So enjoy the extra long chap!

DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS MY IMAGINATION AND MY CREATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

"Snow! For the love of my sanity, will you please stop? I can't even watch." Eric griped, giving him a strange feeling of déjà vu. Here he was again, in the middle of the enchanted forest at nighttime, chasing after once again a rambunctious Snow White.

"Eric, it'll only seem longer if you continue to complain." She remarked as she continued to trudge around in the forest, on a mission. Eric just rolled his eyes, and clung by habit to the hatchet that hung from his leather strap.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He said, and as soon as she stumbled over a fallen tree branch, he had had enough. "Okay, that's it." He said and came behind her and in one fluid motion, scooped her into his arms bridal style.

"Ah! Eric! This is completely unwarranted!" She protested, as she contradicted her statement by wrapping her arm around his neck.

"What's unwarranted is this outlandish idea that you should be hicking in the forest in your condition. Sometimes you're utterly insane." He said.

"What happened to that vow to support my crazy whims?" She smirked.

"I didn't say that." He lied. Snow gasped and smacked his chest.

"And you vowed not to lie to me!" She accused.

"I don't remember that either." He smirked as she shook her head in amusement.

"Do you hear that baby?" She spoke to her protruding belly, rubbing it affectionately. "Your father is breaking his promises to your mother. Don't pick up that trait; it'll only lead you to hardships and insufferable nights sleeping on the floor." She warned, but Eric knew better. With as sensitive and big as her heart was, she could threaten all she wanted, but he knew she would never go through with hurting him in anyway- no matter how much he deserved it.

"The vow I do remember is to protect you, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Now we're going back right now, before you strain yourself. The last thing I need is William on my arse about how the queen is to be sacredly watched, and not to be indulged in her madness, and blah, blah, blah." Eric said annoyed and rolled his eyes. "I tune out half monologue in." Snow laughed.

"I'll never understand why you two fight like cats and dogs. It's like being the unfortunate umpire between two angry jousters to break a row between you two." She commented as they still trudged ahead, the only sound in the still night being the sound of Eric's harsh footsteps. Eric grunted.

"You know good and well why that self-righteous spoon-fed jerk is always giving me grief. He resents me for first getting into the royal court, and more maddening, for getting the girl."

"Oh, so now I'm a prize to just be won between you two?" She asked offended, looking up at him insulted.

"You know what I mean. He thinks he's more entitled and worthy to be married and having a child with you than I. Personally I don't give a flying fart what he thinks, but its damn well a pain to have it thrown in my face all the time." Snow quickly felt remorse. She knew Eric had struggled with the idea of not being good enough for her before they married, and that as a man whose father abandoned him, mother was dead, with no immediate kin, he would be a unfit father to anyone, especially a child of royalty. But Snow, the constant believer in him, thought otherwise.

"William is a man who was given much and told that he would have everything he desired-including high royal status such as King, and maybe even me. He does not know how to handle loss because he's never had to loss anything significant." She stroked the back of Eric's head tenderly. "But you, a man who lost everything you held significant, can handle the sting of injury, and ignore the abuses of a jealous boy." She said. "Although William can be honorable, I would rather no one be the father of my child or the husband I share my life with." She kissed Eric's cheek sweetly. "But as William is an old friend, I do ask you to at least be nice." Eric fake smiled widely.

"Aren't I always?" Snow laughed her nine month pregnant belly moving up and down as she did.

"Now we need to turn back, before someone gets a whiff of our departure." He began to turn but Snow protested.

"No, Eric! We're here, we can't turn back now!" She said excitedly.

"Here, where?" He asked confused. Snow groaned.

"Just put me down, and I'll show you." Eric reluctantly did so, and she waddled over to a particular spot and leaned against a tree. Then, from a birds nest that hung low on a branch, most likely abandoned, she pulled out two vine twisted rings and a daisy. She smiled, and Eric couldn't help but too.

"Happy Anniversary." She said. Eric laughed and walked up to her now enlarged frame, took the daisy from her hand and placed it behind her ear.

"Happy Anniversary love." He said as he wrapped his arms around her pregnant stomach, and kissed her lips lingeringly. When they pulled away Eric felt drips of water on his boots.

"Ugghh, now it's going to rain. That's going to make it a pain in the arse to walk back." He griped.

"Um…Eric." Snow said slowly. "I don't think that's rain." She said as he looked down at her to see her hand rubbing her stomach. She looked into his eyes with fear and then smiled.

"I think the baby wants to give us an anniversary gift." She said as he was horror-stricken for a minute, until reality sunk in. He quickly scooped her back up in her arms and began running back to the palace. Snow began to laugh.

"This baby must be ours if it wants to be born in the woods." She said.

"Don't talk!" Eric almost yelped. "The baby might fall out if you make any sudden movements!" He said, his nerves that are usually calm, cool, and collected, being shot with 'panicked new father' syndrome. Snow laughed even harder at her strong huntsman that in 2 seconds turned to nervous jelly. Oh this was an anniversary to never forget- and a moment to tease him about for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Come on baby; please go to sleep for mummy." Snow White pleaded with the 3 month year old bundle in her arms. No matter how hard she begged, the baby continued to wail, her pale face scrunching up in a hard frown and her chin to her hair line turning chili pepper red. Snow whimpered in frustration and sleep deprivation. She patted the baby's gown and blanket covered bottom and rocked her to hopefully sooth her, but again, she was met with no success. The birth of the beautiful new Princess Rose Eleanor was rejoiced throughout the entire Kingdom, and lasted with a 2 day festival. However, the festival was over for Snow White as she was still hearing the screaming in her ears from an upset little princess, who did not understand that a queen- or any human being for that matter- needs their sleep.

"Are you hungry Rose? Huh?" She rhetorically asked as she tried to offer a bottle to Rose's lips, but she quickly denied it and screeched. Snow grumbled in defeat and emerged from her bed to change positions, for she didn't know what to do. She had insisted that she sooth and care for her baby when she was not fulfilling her Royal duties, as she wasn't going to be a Queen who let nursemaids and wet nurses raise her child instead of herself; it's not what her mother did, and it's not what she was going to do. But motherhood was beginning to rear its ugly head, as Rose proved to be what one called a colicky baby. Snow had tried everything to appease Rose's distress, but nothing was working. Tired and frustrated, and hearing only Rose's weeping for the last 4 hours, Snow did the only thing she felt like doing; she cried. Just like her baby's face was crumpled in an agony, so was hers as her jade eyes spilled out floods of helpless tears.

"Hey, what's this? I can't have the both of you crying." Spoke the voice she so desperately needed to her. Eric came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders soothingly and she turned to face him, her eyes unable to make him as only a blur due to the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"I've done- everything-to try-and get -her-to stop-crying." Snow sobbed her words only coming out as fragments as she tried to collect herself. "She just-won't-stop!" Eric's gut wrenched as he saw her cry. He hadn't been around the palace lately, as he was out recruiting new soldiers and that meant traveling to the different townships of the Kingdom. As much as he hated being away from his newborn daughter and wife it was a necessary matter. However, tonight was the first night in weeks that he had been able to stay in the Palace and seeing a hysterical wife and bawling daughter wasn't exactly the home welcoming he had in mind.

"Darlin', I don't think she'll stop crying if you won't stop crying." He said.

"I can't!" She cried even harder, as Eric knew he has stuck his foot in his mouth and moved closer and brought her head to his chest as she wet his dirt stained shirt with salt tears.

"Alright, I think you need a break. Give her here." He said as she lifted her face and shook her head.

"Nothing you can do will help Eric. She's been crying for hours without any sign of respite. It's impossible." Eric huffed.

"Someone said it was impossible to take down an evil queen and her immortal army with a woman leading and 300 men but we proved them wrong didn't we?" He said in confidence as he took the terrorizing bundle out of her sleep-robbed mother. Eric hadn't held his daughter for more than a few moments each day before Snow or the nursemaids took over. Although it was customary for the women to take care of the children and home, Eric couldn't help but want to turn the nursemaids away and care for his daughter himself. He didn't have much experience with babies, but with his own daughter, he felt he didn't need to.

"Hello there little one." He said in a soft voice to Rose, as he swaddled her in his arms that were four times as big as her. "Why are you giving your mother so much grief, huh Rosie?" He swayed her in his arms. She continued to wail. Eric took a look around their bedchamber for a moment, and saw all of Snow's attempts to quiet their fussy daughter all over the room. Toys on the floor, bottles thrown around, cups of baby food on all of the nightstands and tables, and several of her gifted blankets discarded everywhere.

"Looks like your mother started a tornado in here." He said to himself. "It's a little stuffy in here don't you think Rosie? How about some fresh air." He walked with Rose over to their balcony window and gently pushed it open. The moon was shining proudly on the serene summer evening, the stars seeming to twinkle in honor of the new Princess. The cool night air caressing Rose's red cheeks.

"There we go." Eric said to Rose as her crying began to decrease. And if by a miracle sent from God just for them, there was silence. Golden, peaceful, missed silence. Snow gawked at the sound and at what was causing it.

"I can't even believe it." She gaped. She got an idea. "Eric step back inside for a minute."

"Why? She's finally-"

"Please, just humor me." Eric obliged and stepped on foot back into the bedroom with Rose, and she immediately went from peaceful to hell bound crying once again.

"Now step back out on the terrace." Snow said. With one step back outside, Rose quickly changed her attitude and was quiet again. Eric looked at Snow and they seemed to share a brain wave. He stepped back inside again, she wailed. He stepped back outside, and silence. Eric had to laugh.

"Well I'll be damned. Leave it to be our child that found herself most at peace in the out of doors." Rose looked up into Eric's blue eyes that matched hers, and her tiny red mouth that duplicated her mother's turned up in the first smile she had given all day. She reached a small hand to grasp Eric's face and he kissed it and let her grasp on to his finger.

"All you needed was a change in scenery Rosie. And people say a mother's touch is the key. Guess I proved that a father is just as good, right Snow." He asked but when he turned to see his wife, he saw her passed out on the bed, her hair in a messy braid laying on her pillow, her lips agape as she let out small exhausted snores, hugging one of Rose's blankets. He decided to let her be, and turned his attention back to a smiling Rose who was fixated on trying to bit his finger with no teeth.

"It's just you and me kid. I think we're going to be good friends you and I. What'd you think?" The little gurgled and beamed in response. Eric smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But we're telling your mother in the morning that you're it. No more kids. You're handful enough." 'Oh silly, silly Eric.' Snow thought to herself, having been half awake to their conversation. 'Can't wait to tell him the news in the morning.'

* * *

Snow has a secret! Well, we all what it is and its of course happy news:) Hope you all liked the funnier and more tender side of Eric, and Snow's new mother hysterics. Believe me, they exist lol. Can't wait to update later for you lovelies, but until then the REVIEW button and I love ya!

Peace and Love all!

Allure xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola SWATH fans! ¿Cómo han sido todos ustedes? I hope all the fanfic readers affected by Hurricane Sandy are pulling through, my prayers are with everyone who has damamge or a friend or family member with damage. So just to bring up spirits this is an EXTRA long chapter for me that I wrote especially long just for you guys! Love your comments, love the support, love that I just rented SWATH online! Enjoy more parenthood! This chap is a doosy:) New characters, and new adventures! This takes place further in the future, skipping a few years, but you'll see when you get there:)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION AND MADE UP CHARACTERS.

* * *

"Mummy. Mummy." Cooed a small voice. Snow tried to bury her face in the pillows. She knew whose voice it was, but the absence of sleep was winning her attention at the moment. The little voice was more persistent, reaching out a small hand to shake the slumbering queen.

"Mummy!" Snow groaned. The little voice would not be ignored. Snow opened her eyes halfway to see fuzzily in the dark bedroom the reddish brown hair and green eyes that belonged to her 3-year-old daughter Diana. It had to be before dawn as the room was still completely dusk, and Eric, who was usually up and dressed by sun break, was still fast asleep beside her, a chiseled arm wrapped around her waist. Snow reached out a pale hand and brushed the little girl's red bangs out of her face.

"Yes my love, what is it?" Her voice muffled by the pillow, where most her face was buried, her dark hair sprawled across the pillow and her eyes.

"I can't sleep." She whimpered, her voice dripping with slumber just like her mother's.

"Then crawl into bed with Rose, sweetheart." Snow tried to dismiss, almost feeling guilty for using her 4 year old Rose as a scapegoat for more sleep.

"I want to sleep wif you mummy." She grumbled.

"Darling you have to sleep in your own bed remember?" She said. Diana took her mother's hand and rubbed a cheek that was hot from the summer heat on it and shook her head.

"I don't want to mummy. I want to sleep wif you and daddy." She pleaded. Snow sighed. This was beginning to get redundant. For the past 3 weeks Eric and she had been trying to get Diana to sleep in her own bed, and it was proving to be more difficult than said. Although her and Rose's room was directly adjacent to theirs, Diana was not game for it. Rose was much more independent when it came to detaching from her mum and dad, but Diana was more attached than ever. And her new "big girl" bed was still unchristened. This had been going on every night, and for a huntsman that woke at the break of dawn, and a queen who never stopped until the crack of moonlight, their little love's routine was becoming tedious.

"Diana, you have to sleep in your bed. You're a big girl now, you're no longer a baby." Snow tried to say soothingly as Diana continued to rub her cheek on Snow's palm.

"I'm still your baby mummy. You always call me your baby."

"Yes but love, you're a baby in my heart, but your grown up enough now to sleep in your own room. Go back to bed Di."

"No." Diana stated bluntly in a whining tone, now clinging onto Snow's arm for dear life.

"Diana-"

"NO!" Diana suddenly screeched and Snow was taken aback at her sudden scream. Diana was known for being dramatic at such a young age, but disrespectful, not. Snow lifted her head from her pillow, her black tresses cascading on her slim shoulders and looked at the petulant 3 year old in disbelief.

"Diana Merida, did you just raise your voice to me?" Although it was dark as night, Snow could make out Diana's guilty features from the moon's spotlight.

"Mummy I just want to sleep wif you." She tried to reason, as much as a toddler could, clutching her childhood blanket securely to her chest.

"Di-"

"Oh for the love of everything holy, let the child get into the bed before I lose my bloody mind." Eric irritatedly growled from her side, as she felt his Adam's apple move on her back. Snow quickly felt guilty for waking him as well, as he just settled to bed only a few hours ago. Snow exhaled exasperatedly.

"In Diana Merida and not a word." She conceded as she could see the smile on Diana's face of getting what she wanted. She squeezed her way in-between her two parents, forcefully pushing Eric's arm away from Snow with her pint sized hands and snuggled into her mother's chest. This left Eric pushed away to the side isolated. Unfortunately, he knows what position he will be in in the morning: without covers and halfway hanging off the bed. This was standard for the nights Rose slept in their bed. He rubbed his forehead.

"God give me strength." He grumbled. Snow smirked.

"Thought you weren't a religious man?" She quipped.

"With this one I'm going to need all the help I can get." Eric remarked.

"Sh!" Diana bossed and Snow turned her head to look at Eric, and they shared a knowing look.

"That's your daughter." Snow said.

* * *

The next morning, Snow was fulfilling daily duties in the throne room of hearing the cases of the people of Tabor that were brought to her. Usually she was attentive, just, and kind- at least she was when she was awake.

"And that's why you're majesty I'm requesting your most sincere advice and mercy on my situation." The middle aged woman kneeled before Snow in the throne room. Snow may have been sitting there, but her mind was in a dreamland. Her attendant Jack noticed her drooping eyes, her head laying heavily in her palm, and tried to coax her awake.

"Your majesty." He tried to subtly nudge with a fake cough. "Your majesty." He tried again. 'Your majesty?!" He spoke louder as she jolted awake her arms flailing in the air.

"Chickens, take the chickens!" She exclaimed. When she looked around, the entire room was looking at her incredulously. She wiped the small dribble of drool that was on the corner of her mouth and smoothed down the sweat matted hair from the side of her face.

"I mean-um-you can uh-"She stumbled for words.

"I think what the queen is trying to get across," Jack stepped in to save her, "is that you shall have half share of your late husband's profits, which should be enough for your daughter's dowry and for you to live comfortably for the rest of your life here in Tabor. Isn't that right my queen?" He directed to her as she nodded exuberantly in agreement.

"Yes, exactly what he said." The woman's face turned up in tearful joy.

"Bless you my queen, bless you!" She cried as she bowed and blew Snow a grateful kiss.

"Men, please escort the lady out and let it be known that the queen will not be taking any more grievances today." The guards nodded and led the kneeling woman out of the throne room. Once Snow and Jack were alone, Snow let out a sigh of relief.

"Jack, how can I ever thank you?" Jack, a man of about late 20s with dark red hair, hazel eyes, and endearing freckles, smiled.

"No thanks needed. It's a pleasure to save the queen. Even if it is from her own sleep." He said. Snow rubbed her eyes.

"I promise this will never happen again. Our dear little princess has been refusing to stay in her own bedchambers, and making nights for the Captain and me insufferable." She shared. Jack was taken aback as a Queen usually did share such troubles that were so personal, and especially dealing with her and her husband's bedroom. He wasn't sure how to quite respond.

"Well as I am unmarried with no children, I unfortunately don't know how to help you your majesty, forgive me." He apologized with a remorseful bow. Snow laughed.

"Jack you don't have the answer to everything. You may be my attendant, but you don't have to be God. That's my job." She smirked and Jack smiled with ease. Snow went to rise from her chair and Jack stumbled over himself to help her up. Snow giggled.

"Jack, I can get up efficiently. I may be tired out of my mind, but walking should be alright thank you." She smiled as he blushed. He walked alongside her as they exited the throne room.

"Forgive me for prying into personal affairs, but I many have a suggestion for helping with your sleeping predicament." He offered cautiously.

"Please, anything will wonderful." Snow said, with wide curious eyes.

"Well, my sister has 6 children, and what she has found to work is to lay in bed with her children, and once they are asleep, to sneak out. Giving them the allusion that you are staying with them."

"That's completely brilliant Jack!" She exclaimed hugging him unexpectantly. He didn't know how to respond, except for standing there numbly in shock, not knowing where to put his hands. A. because she was a queen, and B. her husband was captain of the Guard and could pummel him with just his pinky. Jack cleared his throat. Snow then let go, oblivious to his discomfort.

"I must go to tell Eric your idea immediately! What would I do without you Jack?" She beamed, and galloped away excitedly. Jack straightened his jacket, trying to regain his composure.

_Why couldn't the queen be an ugly old hag with warts and not ruby lips and sparkling jade eyes?_ He groaned in his mind. And for the second time that day, God received a pray for strength.

* * *

"_When you reach for the stars, don't forget who you are  
And please don't turn around and grow up way too fast  
See the sand in my grasp, from the first to the last  
Every grain becomes a memory of the past  
Oh, life's an hourglass, life's an hourglass._"

Snow gently sang as she cradled her roseate- haired youngest in her cloud soft embrace. Rose laid in her tea green canopy bed, with handmade butterflies she and Snow made together floating from the draping. Diana was quietly snoring, mouth wide open, her rosy face tucked into her mother's chest; Snow's hand caressing her long hair arithmetically. Snow had been lying in Diana's bed until she felt her breathing become slow and steady, and she knew that was her opportunity to sneak out. She moved as sluggish as a snail, letting Diana slowly slip out of her arms as she placed her head carefully on her pillow. She stood there for a moment making sure she wouldn't suddenly wake and make Snow fall back into bed with her. But when she didn't stir, Snow grinned in satisfaction and blew the children's candle out.

Snow couldn't move out her daughters' bedroom fast enough and to her own bedchambers. Due to their youngest' new sleeping pattern, intimacy with her huntsman had been…well…limited. And now that her bed finally had no visitors, it was time for intimacy to be regained. However, before she got to her destination she was knocked over by someone in her frantic rush.

"Oh my stars! My queen!" Jack gasped as he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I ask for your sincerest forgiveness, I did not see you! I-" Snow immediately stopped him. Although he was faithful and the perfect assistant, he was far too apologetic for her liking.

"Jack, it was an accident, no apologizes needed. In fact, I should be thanking you. Diana is asleep and I can finally get a good night sleep!" She lurched forward and hugged him again and for the second time that day, he blushed deeper than crimson red.

"What would I do without you Jack? Good dreams to you!" She bid with an emphatic wave and went back on her quest. Jack sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, do you even listen?"

* * *

Eric tracked his dirty hunting boots on the cashmere rug that was probably worth more than his first home. The maids in the morning would probably want to skin him alive in morning, but right now he was worn out from a day of combat training and hunting, and the last thing he cared about was cashmere rugs. When he entered his bedroom he moved right to his closet, not bothering to look at his bed that sat behind him.

"Yes, yes Snow I know I should remove my boots before entering," He addressed his still unseen wife as he took off his shirt, "but I'm tired as all hell, and all I am concerned about is bathing and falling into-" When he finally turned around, his mouth immediately stopped moving and his face flushed. There she was, waiting for him in the middle of their king sized bed, in only his favorite thigh high, skinny strapped, night chemise. She smiled innocently at him, biting her cherry bottom lip, her green eyes dancing with desire.

"You." He croaked out still in mid-shock.

"Hello." She spoke softly. He threw his shirt into their hamper.

"Well hello. Not that I'm complaining, but what's the occasion?" He asked, his arousal unhidden.

"Don't you notice something missing from our room?" Snow said as she looked mischievously at him. He looked around the room dumfounded.

"Your clothes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Think more specifically. A little person that usually sleeps right…" She rubbed the left of the side bed with a raised eyebrow, hoping he'd catch the hint. She could see the light bulb go off in his head, and a sly cat-like grin crept on his masculine features.

"She asleep?" He asked.

"Like a rock. Now get over here and kiss me." Snow demanded with outstretched arms. Eric didn't have to be told twice as he leapt onto her body. Within seconds, the miniscule clothes that they had on were being thrown to the wind, their lips were on every part of each other's bodies and the mirror on Snow's vanity was beginning to become a fogged up mess.

"Oh Eric…" Snow moaned in his mouth as her hands pulled his chocolate locks as she molded her body into his; his calloused, strong hands caressing her slightly more curvy hips (motherhood had done her once flat body some favors).

"Please…" She said as he wrapped her legs around his back, his lips slowly and hotly tracing her collarbone. And like waiting for fireworks and being interrupted by rain, it happened. Oh, did it ever happen.

"Mummy?" Snow and Eric jumped apart like being struck by lightning. Eric rolled out of the bed from Snow throwing him off of her. She threw her hand over her mouth in horror as she heard Eric groan from the floor.

"Eric! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she saw his head pop up from the floor. But she didn't wait for a response as she whipped her head back to see her daughter's emerald orbs popping out of her eyes.

"Diana, what in the name of Saint Peter are you doing in here?" Snow asked, holding the bed sheet tightly against her chest.

"Um…" Diana suddenly couldn't find her words. "Can I sleep with you ?" Snow slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"We're not having sex again until we're old and gray are we?" Eric spoke rhetorically to Snow and she couldn't help but nod yes.

* * *

"I need any type of advice you possibly have Faye. I'm at my last wit." Snow begged, almost on her knees, pleading with Faye, her favorite nanny and chef for guidance. Faye was an auburn haired Irish woman of a medium build, who like many woman of the Ravenna era, had scarred her face for survival against the beauty-starved queen. Although she held a nasty scar on her face, her personality was anything but, as she was kind to dear Snow White, treating her and her children like her own. Right now they sat in the kitchen where the cooks and servants bustled about, unfazed by the gentle queen's presence as she visited often.

"Sorry lass, I've given you all I've got. Warm milk, sleeping serums, bedtime tricks, you've done it all." Snow sighed. From the table she swiped a sugar cookie and popped it in her mouth.

"I just don't understand this Faye. With Rose it was so easy." She said in-between nibbles. "If she could not sleep, a bit of the fresh forest air-" Snow stopped mid-bite. She got the perfect idea. "That's it! Thank you Faye!" Snow beamed and sprinted from her chair, knocking it over and dropping her cookie on the floor in the process.

"For what?" Faye asked bewildered. "And you're comin' back in her missy to pick up that chair and crumbs!" She sassily yelled after the running Queen. She cocked an eyebrow and went back to scrubbing the dish in her hand. "Queen or not, no one dirties my freshly cleaned kitchen floor."

* * *

"Keep those peepers closed little miss." Eric playfully chided his youngest as her fun size arms held onto his neck. He had her lifted on his hip with one arm, and was blocking her vision with the other hand. Snow smiled at him as she held onto Rose's hand, she being tamed enough to cover her own eyes without threat of peeking.

"I promise daddy!" Diana exclaimed, all too anxious to see her surprise exactly a week after Snow's kitchen epiphany.

"Can we see now mummy? Please?" Begged a similarly curious Rose, her smooth hand in her mother's.

"Just a few more steps." When they entered the room in question, Eric looked at Snow and gave her an approving nod.

"Alright my darlings. Open your eyes." Diana tore Eric's hand from her face in a hurry and let her mouth hang agape. She let out an exuberant shriek and jumped from Eric's arm. Rose did the same following her younger sister.

"It's beautiful mummy!" Rose exclaimed. Eric and Snow watched their girls fawn over their newly decorated room. Once adorned with medieval paintings of old king and queens and wooden swords hanging on the wall, the devoted parents decided it needed an overdue change. Each wall in the room was painted as a mural of the beloved enchanted forest. The one they took Rose and Diana into as babies to lull them to sleep. The same forest where they first met, and the same forest where their first born wanted to be delivered. Intricately painted figures of dancing fairies, smiling trees, enchanted harps galloping about, and the den where their "uncles" lived. Brilliant forest greens mixed with twinkling twilight blues painting the dark summer night sky, and white sparkles and yellow flares extenuating the flight of the lightening bugs. It was truly a vision, a perfect image of the actual woods.

"Mummy that's me!" Rose pointed out, as Snow made sure to paint her little girls in the midst of the mural. Rose was running through tall and wildly growing night grass, fairies and lightening bugs on her trail; her long, midnight hair blending with the atmosphere.

"I know sweetheart." Snow smiled moving closer to Rose and kissed her head.

"Where am I mummy?" Diana asked slightly disappointed, hoping she wasn't forgotten.

"You little warrior," Eric said scooping her up in his arms again, "Are right here where you belong." Eric pointed to the feisty red head sitting up in a tall tree eating an apple.

"I love apples!" She declared. "Thank you daddy!" She took his haired face in her stubby hands and kissed his cheek. Eric, once not someone for tender affectionate moments, had to grin and kiss hers back.

"Don't thank me, thank your mum, she painted the whole thing." He let his "little warrior" down and she ran into Snow's open arms.

"Do you love it?" She asked cradling Diana in her arm in a hug and smoothing down Rose's hair lovingly.

"Yes mummy!" Rose said.

"Mhmm." Diana said putting a hand to her heart-shaped mouth to block a yawn. Snow shot Eric a knowing look, biting her lip from excitement.

"I think it's time for bed." She said as she took Diana to her bed and Eric tucking Rose into hers. With a kiss on their heads, the huntsman and the queen blew out the candles that lit their daughters' room.

"Goodnight Rose Eleanor, Diana Merida." Snow cooed.

"Night mummy, night daddy." They said, exhaustion lacing their voices. Snow quietly closed the door, leaving it open ajar, and tiptoes away. Eric was already down the hall, leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"You think it will work?" Snow asked as Eric walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"If it doesn't, it'll be time to trade that one in for a new child." Snow hit Eric's chest, but still threw her head back and laughed. Only time would tell.

* * *

Snow woke up expecting a stinky little foot in her face and being half off of the bed, but to her extreme surprise and delight, she woke up not only to the smell of lilac, but on the bare, firm, and sculpted chest of her husband. She smiled when she felt the soft petals being rubbed lightly up and down her cheek.

"You know I love lilac." She lifted her head and rested her chin on torso, her eyes dancing with satisfaction when she looked into his stunning blue ones.

"Really? Isn't that a coincidence, so does my wife." He grinned roguishly. Snow narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? Tell me more about this wife of yours." She challenged, lifting her chin to let it rest on her hands. Eric played with a stray black hair.

"Well she's actually a real pain in my arse. She kept me up all night and early morning with her impish demands when she clearly knew I had to be up for training."

"Hmmm." She said pretending to think as she planted feather lite kisses up his torso.

"Some would say she did that out of complete love and adoration." She moved further up to his chest with her lips.

"I say she did it because I'm too damn irresistible." He tried to suppress a moan as she kissed up his jawline.

"Oh is that what you say?" She beamed biting her bottom lip, hers hovering centimeters above his. Eric didn't find it necessary to respond as he took her lips with his. When they broke for air, Snow goofily grinned.

"I love it when you kiss me." She said with her eyes still closed. She could feel Eric's chest vibrate as he throatily chuckled.

"You say that every time."

"But I always mean it. I'm the honest queen, I never lie." She kissed him again. "Also, I'm brilliantly happy this morning since our daughter slept all night in her room."

"You don't have to remind me, I saw how happy you were the entire night." Snow smiled and laid her cheek relaxingly on his chest again.

"It's nice to have our bedchambers back to ourselves." She mused. He rubbed circles on her uncovered lower back.

"Yes it is." It was quiet for a few moments as they basked in the rising daylight.

"Eric?" Snow broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"I miss my baby." She sniffled in sudden sadness. Eric rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Tada! I hope it was as good for you as it was for me:) A little bit more Snow and Eric lovin' than usual, but I don't think there is such a thing as too much SnowXEric fluff:) So if you liked it, hit me up with a REVIEW! It woud make my day:) See you all at chapter 5!

Allure xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

This is for the brave adults and children lost in the Newtown, Connecticut shooting, and their mourning families. I can't even imagine. I can only pray for healing.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION AND CREATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." Rose cheerily sang with Snow. It was the end of June in Tabor, which meant it was the season for all the summer flowers to be in full bloom. Rose sat on the floor of the Kingdom's living room in front of the window to feel the night breeze. Snow sat behind her braiding her hair that was now down to her lower back. The mother and daughter had spent their entire summer day together, as Snow promised that despite her busy royal duties, she'd always make one special day for each child that would be just for the two of them. After some horseback riding, shopping in the market, baking sweets, and a trip to the town library, it was finally nightfall; the time that Snow braided both girls' hair and put them to bed.

"Let's sing it again mummy." Rose said.

"We've sang that song about 10 times tonight. Don't you want another song?" Snow suggested, putting one clump of hair in-between the other.

"But I love this song." Rose said with deepest sincerity in her voice, and Snow couldn't help but smile.

"Alright love. One more time." Rose smiled widely.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down," They began to sing together again, until Snow let out a hoarse and ragged cough. She thought she would cough for about a second, but the cough only grew and she began to cough even harder. She turned her head from Rose's and coughed into her fist.

"Are you alright mummy?" Rose asked, worry lacing her 4 ½ year old voice. Snow continued to cough raggedly, trying to control her gagging.

"Yes Rose, I'm fine." She said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you should see the doctor." Rose suggested.

"Thank you mum," She joked rubbing her rosy face with her hand. "But I'm just fine, probably just the change in the weather. Let's finish our song." Rose turned her head back around to let Snow finish her braid reluctantly. Rose was far more mature for her age; always worried about someone else's welfare, showing a true mothering nature. Sometimes Snow wondered who was really in charge.

""London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." They harmonized.

"You have a beautiful voice my love. You should join the choir." Snow suggested. Rose shook her head in protest.

"No mummy, I couldn't."

"Why not? Miss Jolecia loves helping you with your singing lessons; she wants you to join her choir. And we could all hear that angelic voice we rarely hear." She encouraged, finishing her braid with a hair tie, and brushing her stray hairs back with a brush.

"I don't want everyone to hear me." Rose said in a low voice, fiddling with her fingers.

"Why?" Snow asked, tilting her head to see her daughter's face, Rose's green eyes staring at her tiny toes.

"Can we not talk about it?" She whispered. Snow had learned one thing from being with Rose, and that was to never pressure her into saying anything. She was an introverted soul, who only spoke when the time was right. So she let it go.

"Then let's talk about what you want for your birthday love bug." Snow changed still brushing her hair, as Rose immediately perked up.

"A new book!" Rose exclaimed.

"A book? Darling, those are so practical, don't you want something more enjoyable?" Snow asked. Her Rose was quite the bookworm, but she wanted her to get her nose out of the pages every once and a while, and do some of the activities the other children do.

"Well," Rose began shyly, "there is something, but I can't really get it."

"What is it?" Rose turned in her mother's lap to look her in the face, their eyes interlocking.

"A baby brother." Snow grinned widely. She took Rose's hand and placed it on her protruding belly that held her and Eric's third child.

"Well, we can always hope can't we?" She softly beamed, as the young princess laid her head on her mother's stomach, listening to the baby's movements.

* * *

Snow gagged into her handkerchief as she lay in bed that night.

"You really should see the doctor." Eric scolded as he crawled into bed beside her.

"Now you sound like Rose." She retorted coughing again. "I'm fine, just the weather changes. But I appreciate the worry." She kissed his cheek. She went to snuggle into his side when she noticed a nasty bruise on his rib cage.

"Don't you ever wear armor when you fight?" She chided as she lightly traced the bruise with her smooth fingertips. Eric winced.

"I go into battle as a huntsman not a wuss who needs seven layers of metal. Besides, you're the only one who ever looked fetching in armor. I couldn't do it any justice." He grinned rubbing her 6 months pregnant belly. The baby kicked underneath his large palm.

"I think baby agrees." He said kissing her stomach as she stroked his brown locks.

"You're such a fur ball." She giggled. Later that night, when the entire Kingdom should have been asleep, there was a queen who jolted awake from what felt like 1,000 daggers tearing through her abdomen. She clutched her stomach in agony and felt wetness on her legs. She touched the source and in the darkness could make out it was scarlet red. She shook her huntsman frantically.

"Eric? Eric!" She screamed in a panic as he sat up immediately.

"What's wrong? Snow?" He said. She couldn't speak for a moment, reaching beneath the sheets to touch the strange substance again. She stared at him with horror and tears in her once courageous eyes. They now showed a fear a child possessed; a fear that was worse that the look she had when he first found her in the dark forest.

"I'm bleeding." She stated showing Eric the blood on her hand that was shaking involuntarily. "I'm bleeding." Her voice cracked. "Eric I'm bleeding, I'm- ow!" She shrieked clutching her stomach again. In a heartbeat Eric swept her in his arms and was dashing out of their room and into the hallway.

"Get the doctor! Get the doctor! She's bleeding! The queen is bleeding!" He alarmed the castle as doors began to fly open and the castle was once again awake-sorrowfully awake.

Eric paced back and forth outside the doctor's station, almost creating an earthquake from his heavy footsteps. He couldn't breathe. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he was breathing through his mouth deeply. His brow was furred down in extreme worry and he was rubbing his 5 O'clock shadowed face in anxiety. The entire castle was in a tizzy and on edge, but no one was on the bridge of insanity as him.

"Huntsman, please take a seat you giving me vertigo just watching you." William spoke, who was among the Duke Hammond and Snow's attendant Jack who waited as well. Eric shot a glare at William that could freeze hell.

"Is that your wife in there William?" He hissed taking two large steps and was in William's face in a second. "Is that your wife that could be on her deathbed?" William was silent. He knew he had spoken out of turn. He was going out of his mind in worry as well, but watching Eric pace was only making him more worried; to see the huntsman whose nerves were never out of sorts act like he was ready to jump out of skin, was rattling to say the least. William swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry mate. I'm just as worried as you." William tried to put a hand on the huntsman's shoulder, but Eric immediately stepped out of arm's length.

"No. No you're not." He said, putting his fist to his mouth trying to hold in the tears that threatened to escape his resistant eyes.

"Daddy!" He heard from down the long corridor. Running towards him was Rose and Diana in their night gowns. Eric got to his knees and caught both little girls in his arms.

"We heard mummy was sick. Is she okay daddy? Is she? Is she?" Rambled a frightened Rose, and as Eric looked into her eyes; he had to look away as they showed the same fear that was in his wife's eyes mere hours ago.

"We don't know yet Rosie. You know your mumma, she can pull through anything." He tried to comfort her little soul, but he knew all he was saying was a contradiction to how he was feeling. Diana was bawling into his shoulder.

"Don't cry gingersnap." He consoled rubbing circles on her back. "I don't like it when my girls cry." He rested his cheek on her auburn head as small whimpers of fear escaped her lips. Suddenly the door to the doctor's station opened. Eric bolted up almost dropping his daughters. Eric quickly turned to Faye and she nodded.

"Come on little ones." She said trying to pry Diana from her father's embrace. She shook her head defiantly.

"No!"

"Rosie." Eric said to his eldest, and at only 5, she and her father had a special bond. From only one look she knew what she had to do.

"Come on Di, its okay." She said soothingly and helped her sister out of Eric's arms and into Faye's. Diana cried on as Rose took Faye's hand and looked back at Eric.

"It'll be okay Rosie." He said with kind eyes as she nodded and disappeared with Faye and Diana to their bedroom. Eric immediately turned to the doctor.

"How is she Simpkins?" He asked, his palms sweating.

"She's stable right now Captain. There's a string of Typhoid fever going about the kingdom, and the Queen is its next victim. She suffered from some internal bleeding, and serious abdominal pains, but she should be better with the right care in a week or two. She's very lucky sir, many have died within days. The Queen has seemed to have it for about a week. Everyone in the Kingdom should be checked, especially yourself and the princesses, Captain." He advised. Eric felt relief wash over him to know she would live, but something else worried him.

"And the baby?" At the mention, Simpkins lowered his gaze and stepped closer.

"We couldn't Captain. We couldn't." He whispered. Eric's heart dropped out of his chest and onto the floor like it had been ripped out. The shortness of breath came back. He couldn't form a sentence. He swallowed his oncoming grief. He had to be strong; for her. The hall was silent as everyone absorbed the news.

"What was it?" Eric finally croaked out.

"A boy." Eric turned his head to keep anyone from seeing his tears.

"Is she awake?" He whispered. The doctor nodded and gestured for him to go in. Eric paused before walking in. He braced himself for what he was going to see, but nothing prepared him for the heartbreaking scene before him. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, her face buried into her knees that were held tightly to her chest. She was rocking herself back and forth, a calming mechanism she used when under stress. He couldn't speak to her, he only walked closer heavy footed so she would know someone was in the room. She lifted her head slowly and when she saw it was him, she lifted it all the way, her dark hair flinging from in front of her face. Her face was puffy and wet from crying, and her eyes were colored with utter despair. Neither of them said a word and she tucked her lips inside her mouth to conceal her looming sobs; but she couldn't hold it in. For the first time since her parents died, Snow truly wept. Eric marched over to her, climbing in the bed and holding her tightly to his chest as she wrapped her feeble arms around his solid body. Snow cried the entire night, and Eric listened and held her; the only thing he felt he could do. The next day, the entire Kingdom took a day of remembrance and sorrow for the gentle queen who had lovingly restored their lives.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Snow's miscarriage, and slowly but surely the pace in the Kingdom was getting back to normal. Several Taborians laid flowers and gifts of fresh produce, homemade jewelry, and cooked dishes on the steps of the palace. Snow was recovering well within a week, and thanked God none of her other children caught her sickness. She had all of the townspeople and royal staff checked for the fever, and made sure all were immediately taken care of. But although she was feeling physically well, emotionally Snow was all but a mere skeleton. She hadn't been out of bed in those three weeks, and only ate at the insistence of Faye. Eric had been pleading with her to let him into their bedchambers, but she was persistent about being alone. For the past month he slept in the adjacent guest bedroom, not sleeping but laying still and listening for if she needed him. But almost every night he heard her; weeping almost above a whisper, his keen hunter's ears picking up every teardrop that fell on her pillow. He desperately wanted to stride across the hall and tear the door down, no matter her complaints, and hold her until the pain went away. But he never did. He felt a feeling he had never felt in all his life: weakness. He was as weak as a baby lamb, when all he wanted was to be her strong, roaring lion. The pain of their lost child shackling him to the bed, unable to move, was the only obstacle keeping them apart.

To say that the girls missed their mother would be an understatement. Every day they would knock on Snow's door and call for mummy. Rose would leave flowers she picked at her doorstep and Diana would leave a chicken scratch note that read something along the lines of 'I love you", and a doodled picture she made. The next day they'd always be gone, and they'd leave even more. At the breakfast table Diana would ask a million times in a row when mummy was coming back, and Eric had to sadly answer honestly, "I don't know love. I really don't know." He hated to admit, but Eric almost felt anger toward Snow. Not for her miscarriage, but for ignoring their children, and putting them through more pain than necessary. She wasn't the only one hurting, and for that fact, he had to bring her back. Sooner rather than later.

* * *

On July 22, it was little Rose's 5th birthday. The midnight ringlets of the eldest princess bounced as she was passed along from visiting queen to queen who arrived to celebrate her birthday. Hallways of gifts awaited the princess to tear them open, and the running around of visiting young royalty about her age were eager to open her presents for her. But as the party was in full swing, Diana sneaking treats from the kitchen to pass on to her new royal friends, the guest of honor sat in a corner, rosy face stained with sad tears, pulling at the yarn woven gown of her favorite doll. Eric was standing around looking for the little princess, until he spotted the pink tulle of her dress barely showing from behind the pillar that separated the wall from the stairs.

"Rosie? What are you doing out here love?" He asked tenderly using the nickname only he called her. He knelt down to meet her eye level but she turned her face away, her curls making a whipping sound.

"I don't want to go back." Her voice came out only in a sniffling whisper.

"Why, all your friends are out there, Faye made your favorite dessert and-" Eric tried to coax, but it wasn't enough.

"She's not here." She cried her face still in the shadows. Eric didn't have to ask who she meant by "she". His heart broke.

"Let me see your face pretty girl, hm?" He asked tucking her black hair behind her ear. She shook her head no.

"Rosie." He spoke more forcefully, his gruff hunter's accent coming through more strongly, and she knew he meant business. She lifted her head from her tear washed dress, her matching blue orbs meeting his. Looking into his little girl's glassy and wounded eyes; he knew what he had to do.

"Rosie, I'm going to bring your mum back. For good."

* * *

When Eric went to Snow's room and she wasn't there,he knew where she'd be. Alone in the forest, she sat on a cobblestone bench, carved carefully with the picture of an angel. It was a gift from the town's best sculptor, and it sat next to Snow's favorite spot- the spot where Eric and she got "married." It was dusk, and a foggy night, but he could only make out the silhouette of his bride. Her hair was in a rare ponytail, and although banded, he could see how much it had grown from her weeks of solitude. His footsteps were harsh and noisy against the soft damp grass, but Snow didn't stir. Eric stopped a mere foot from her bench.

"Today is Rose's birthday party." He spoke coarsely. Snow didn't answer. Eric shifted in his boots.

"She needs you there Snow. She's heartbroken you're missing it." He tried again, making a case for his daughter. Snow still sat motionless. Eric blood coiled.

"Dammit Snow, will you look at me?!" He strode over to face her and pulled her up by her forearm.

"Eric! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled angrily trying to yank her arm out of his grasp. In their all their years together, never was he ever this rough with her. But despite his aggressive countenance, it was the soft pleading in his face that convinced her against slapping him.

"What's wrong with me is my wife has disappeared, and without realizing it, she has been punishing her children worse than she is punishing herself." His grasp on her arm loosened, and she almost felt like jelly under his intense gaze- this time, not in a good way.

"Eric-" She began but he stopped her immediately.

"I have watched you spin into this self-hating cocoon for weeks now, and for the first time in our marriage, you haven't let me in. You can't do this to us Snow." Eric pleaded, as Snow was almost to the now familiar tears. "You're daughters are crying out for you every day, and every day I have to explain why mummy won't read them their bedtime stories, brush their hair, or even hold them for God's sakes. Have you had to explain that to a 5 year old Snow? A 4 year old?" Snow snatched her arm back and stepped back.

"So I'm the bad person in this, is that what you mean Eric?" She questioned spitefully. "**I** have been hurting our children, **I **have been punishing you, **I** don't have a right to mourn? You want happy and juvenile Snow back?" She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Guess what? She's not here! Life has hit her hard in the gut and I can't even find her anymore! So stop acting like I'm doing this to spite you!"

"That's not what I said Snow!" Eric countered, stepping closer as she took a step back again. "But you're not the only one who lost someone! We all did!"

"No! You didn't!" she screamed, an anger and deep sorrow rising from a place she had been keeping hidden for weeks. The tears were now falling like torrential rain. She touched her now flat stomach and crumbled to the grass, sliding down the leg of the bench.

"It was my baby." She spoke in between sobs. "It was my baby, and I killed him." Eric stood in shock for moments several minutes, taking in her words. "I killed him." It all began to make sense to her downward spiral; she thought it was her fault. Eric slunk down to the ground besides her.

"I should have died instead of him. If I would have gone to the doctor earlier," She stopped and began to cry more, "He could be in my arms now." She wept in her palms. Eric had heard enough. In one swift movement, he swept her into his hap and nestled her head into his chest and stroked her raven hair. In the silence of the night, the only thing that could be heard was fairies sighing in soft sorrow for their Queen, and Snow's tears. When her breathing evened and her sobs died down, Eric spoke.

"You're not going to believe me now, maybe never, but listen carefully to me." He tilted her chin to have her glassy jade eyes meet his.

"This is not your fault. There will never be an explanation or reason for why tragedies like these happen. Or why they happen to good people. But what I do know is sorrow and I know one thing about you Snow," He stroked her cheek, "You can survive this. We can survive this. Together. You, Rosie, Diana, and I can get through this together. You're never alone love. Don't make it so." Snow feebly nodded and tucked herself back in his embrace. She didn't believe him, at least, not right away. The room where their baby was to lay was never again entered; the baby blankets and crib left untouched; they all belonged to their child lost, only keeping the star charm on the mobile as a remembrance. Snow slowly and surely came back to her family and kingdom. Her husband was right, she wasn't alone, and she could survive this. Not forget, but survive. She knew she'd forever live with the guilt of letting her daughters suffer through her pain, but promised to herself to make each day count to make it up to them. Diana was more than willing to fly into her mother's arms without another thought or need for explanation. But Rose, little mature Rose, her trust was harder to gain back. But with love, prayer, and support, they became a family again; a little scarred, but a family. And the very next year, there were 2 new princes in the palace walls; Maximus Eric and John Magnus. One, Snow reasoned, was a gift for her for the child she lost, and one was for Rose- the little brother she wished would come, safe and sound.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts.

Allure 3


End file.
